nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Invisibility
Proposed description The target creature becomes invisible and impossible to detect using normal detection (Spot or Listen checks). Any attack or hostile spellcasting action taken by the invisible creature will immediately cancel the invisibility. When invisible, you receive 50% concealment against enemy attacks and can ignore the Dexterity modifier of any opponent, unless that opponent has the Uncanny Dodge feat. Great observation but, in my opinion, this should be under gameplay notes, not the in-game description. Most previous observations done in this wiki that demonstrate a difference in game mechanics from the in-game description are done in this wayRaelind (talk) 15:35, October 16, 2018 (UTC) I agree with trying to stay as true to the original (better of the Manual or in Game) as practical but also as per the wiki guide to keep them "Clearly, this is the MOST important part. When writing a page, please be as clear and precise as possible. Try not to have a bias for, or against whatever you're writing about; try to be objective and informative" I doubt players come to the wiki to read the same information as from "in game" as they have been advised that the game is flawed and should read the wik, just not always true. That first description has an impact, more so than the notes. However suggest update the wiki guide and add that Descriptions should be as per the in Game description and that all corrections are to be in the notes. I would prefer that we do betterRagimund (talk) 09:22, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Raelind are you sure that invisible targets are completely silent? The spell might not render the target completely silent, likely the detection roll doesn't match Listen against Move Silent and it's just a detection verses a stealth roll. Rather go with Due to the method of detection in game, invisible characters are impossible to detect. "You automatically enter Stealth mode when you become invisible." and somewhere about is a comment about combined modal action. *Contrary to the in-game description, casting non-hostile spells (buffs) will not break invisibility. (whats contrary? is a non hostile spell normally an attack) Ragimund (talk) 08:26, October 19, 2018 (UTC) The in-game spell description states casting any spell breaks invisibility. This is not true. I suggest reading the Gameplay notes about this again. I have found that while invisibile, opponents can't spot me unless they have a magical means of doing so. Listen skill (if the opponent has it) appears to make no difference. The in-game notes about this are not mine but they are, effectively, correct. If you find evidence game mechanics operate otherwise, feel free to modify it. As a rule, we should refrain from modifying in-game observations from previous contributors unless we find evidence otherwise - speculation about what might be the game mechanics cause is not enough.Raelind (talk) 02:31, October 20, 2018 (UTC) ''Yes I do read "Any attack or spellcasting action" nowhere do I read "any spell"; "or" may simply be "introducing a synonym or explanation of a preceding word or phrase." and unlikely in this context an alternative. It would however to be speculation to say that it is an alternative and that casting a spell, not considered an attack will break stealth. I am guessing you didn't understand the question or avoided it. Yes I do understand the wiki loves in game descriptions regardless of other available more correct descriptions. Nor will I change in game descriptions again. But it explains why so many people think many of the Feats and Spells are bugged. they do better to read the game manual or 3.5ed. Ragimund (talk) 08:10, October 20, 2018 (UTC) '' I probably didn't fully understand your question. my apologies for that. Please feel fee to change gameplay notes or in game decsriptions (I do and that's what wikis are for), but it's probably best to avoid replacing one set of speculations with another without good reason or evidence. Raelind (talk) 19:51, October 20, 2018 (UTC)